James McKee Smith
James McKee Smith is a British film score composer who worked at the Media Ventures studio (Hans Zimmer's music company. He is a close collaborator to the music composers John Powell and Harry Gregson-Williams. Filmography 2011 * Mars Needs Moms by Simon Wells (music by John Powell) (Arrangements and Programming, MIDI Orchestrator) 2010 * Fair Game by Doug Liman (music by John Powell) (Additional Arranging, Midi Orchestration & Programming) * Knight and Day by James Mangold (music by John Powell) (Additional Arrangements and Programming, MIDI Orchestrator) * How to Train Your Dragon by Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois (music by John Powell) (Additional Arranging, Midi Orchestration & Programming) * Green Zone by Paul Greengrass (music by John Powell) (Additional Arrangements and Programming, MIDI Orchestrator) 2009 * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs by Carlos Saldanha (music by John Powell) (Additional Arranging, Midi Orchestration & Programming) 2008 * Bolt by Chris Williams and Byron Howard (music by John Powell) (Additional Arrangements and Programming, MIDI Orchestrator) * Hancock by Peter Berg (music by John Powell) (Additional Music) * Kung Fu Panda by John Stevenson and Mark Osborne (music by Hans Zimmer and John Powell) (Additional Music) * Horton Hears a Who! by Jimmy Hayward and Steve Martino (music by John Powell) (Additional Music & Programming) * Jumper by Doug Liman (music by John Powell) (Additional Music & Programming) 2007 * The Bourne Ultimatum by Paul Greengrass (music by John Powell) (Additional Music & Programming) * Shrek the Third by Chris Miller (music by Harry Gregson-Williams) (Additional Arrangements) 2006 * Happy Feet by George Miller (music by John Powell) (Additional Song Arrangements) * Flushed Away by David Bowers (music by Harry Gregson-Williams) (Additional Music) * X-Men: The Last Stand by Brett Ratner (music by John Powell) (Additional Arranging, Midi Orchestration & Programming) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown by Carlos Saldanha (music by John Powell) (Additional Arranging & Programming) 2005 * Mr. & Mrs. Smith by Doug Liman (music by John Powell) (Additional Arranged & Programming) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe by Andrew Adamson (music by Harry Gregson-Williams) (Music Programming) 2004 * Team America: World Police by Trey Parker (music by Harry Gregson-Williams) (Additional Music) * Shrek 2 by Andrew Adamson (music by Harry Gregson-Williams) (Additional Music) * Paycheck by John Woo (music by John Powell) (Additional Music & Arranging) 2003 * The Italian Job by F. Gary Gray (music by John Powell) (Additional Music) * Agent Cody Banks by Harald Zwart (music by John Powell) (Additional Music, Arranging & Programming) * Stealing Sinatra by Ron Underwood (music by John Powell) (Additional Music) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl by Gore Verbinski (music by Klaus Badelt, themes by Hans Zimmer) (Additional Music) 2002 * The Bourne Identity by Doug Liman (music by John Powell) (Additional Music) * Drumline by Charles Stone III (music by John Powell) (Additional Band Orchestrator) 2001 * Shrek by Andrew Adamson (music by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell) (Additional Music) * Chicken Run by Peter Lord (music by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell) (Additional Music) * Cash Express by Jerry Zucker (music by John Powell) (Additional Music) * Evolution by Ivan Reitman (music by John Powell) (Additional Music) * Just Visiting by Jean-Marie Poiré (music by John Powell) (Additional Music) 2000 * D-Tox by Jim Gillespie (music by John Powell) (Additional Music) * The Road to El Dorado by Don Paul (music by Hans Zimmer and John Powell) (Technical Music Advisor) 1999 * Chill Factor by Hugh Johnson (music by Hans Zimmer and John Powell) (Additional Music) External Links *James McKee Smith at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.hans-zimmer.com/ Hans-Zimmer.com - Dedicated to the Media Ventures Team] Category:James McKee Smith Category:Living people Category:British film score composers Category:British music arrangers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Hans Zimmer Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Blake Neely Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Henry Jackman Category:Marc Shaiman Category:Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:Linda Thompson (actress) Category:David Buckley Category:Halli Cauthery Category:Toby Chu Category:Stephen Barton Category:Justin Burnett Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Danny Elfman Category:Brian Tyler Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Robert Lydecker Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Clay Duncan